


Self Indulgent Izuru and Makoto Oneshots

by KuraKana



Series: Self Indulgent Izuru Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Gift Exchange, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKana/pseuds/KuraKana
Summary: various situations involving Izuru and Makoto just dating
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Self Indulgent Izuru Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191872
Kudos: 28





	1. Going Home

The world was already fixing itself, many cities have been reestablished, air purifiers have been massed produced, life is slowly returning, the sky is going blue again, reconstruction has begun on Hope's Peak, and Future Foundation finally gave the a-ok on letting the reformed remnants join their forces!  
All of the accepted too! Well some needed a bit of convincing, like Imposter and Kamukura.

During all this, Naegi was finally given a weekend off from work, and first thing first he was heading back home.  
When he returned, everything was the same just as when he left, if not a bit tighter. The lawn was fixed, in fact a garden showed up with mostly vegetables growing.  
After unlocking the door, Naegi walked in. The house was definitely a huge contrast to what it once was, it looked as if there wasn't a hole in the roof once! Sometimes Kamukura still surprises Naegi, speaking of where is he?

After wandering the house for a good five minutes, Naegi found the other lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Izuru?" He called out, softer than needed.  
Kamukura glanced in his direction, before turning his head fully. "Your home," he mumbled. "I've been expecting you," he continued.  
Naegi let out a small chuckle, going over to the bed, "they let me go early," he explained.  
"I figured," Kamukura's voice was a hushed whisper at this point.  
Naegi paused briefly, "did you miss me?"  
The other stayed quiet, returning his gaze to the roof, earning a small sigh from Naegi.  
Wordlessly, Naegi got in bed with Kamukura, bringing himself up to the other's side.  
This got the taller's attention, when he looked back to Naegi he was greeted with a small smile.

"I think I missed you," was all he gave in reply.  
Naegi's smile only got bigger, "I know."  
Kamukura moved himself onto his side, now facing the other; Naegi could feel a few strains of Kamukura's hair tickling his nose.  
"Are you hungry?"  
Naegi thought for a moment, he only ate breakfast and he kind of missed lunch. "A bit," he paused, "don't go making something just for me." Naegi had to tag on to the end.  
Although his comment seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Kamukura was already heading into the kitchen.

Naegi rolled off the bed to follow, Kamukura got into the kitchen and began setting out basic cooking supplies.  
"Ah, Makoto, what would you like?"  
"At least let me help you," he muttered out, leaving Kamukura staring at him in what could be confusion.  
Then realization, "of course, what are we making?"  
It didn't take long for Naegi to reply, "pancakes!"

So they started making pancakes.  
By the end of it, Kamukura had flour in his hair from a luck related incident, Naegi wiped flour on his face to make the other feel better, and they had a decent stack of pancakes with strawberries.  
They were some of the best pancakes Naegi had ever had in a long while, a part of him knew it was due to Kamukura's talents, yet he liked to think it was because of love.

When finished eating the two cleaned the dishes, Kamukura washing, Naegi drying.

After all that, they were back where they started on the bed. Except, Naegi was cuddled up into Kamukura's chest, as the other tucks them both in.  
"You know it's not night time yet, right?" Kamukura's voice was quite.  
"I'm tired anyways," Naegi mumbled.  
Kamukura gave a hum in response, "Sleep well, love."  
Naegi's heart made a small jump, "you too, boo."  
Soon after Naegi drifted off to sleep, with Kamukura gently running a hand through his hair.


	2. Giving Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries to get the perfect gift for Izuru

Finally, he was let out of class! Although Naegi was excited, he also dreaded what was yet to come. Everyday Kamukura got him some sort of gift, always handmade too! Yet Naegi has had the time to give him anything back.   
Oh Man! Did Naegi feel like a terrible boyfriend because of it!  
Plus the two have only been together for two weeks! To be fair Naegi knows of Kamukura's confusion on most things romantic. Hell, he even took some advice from Hanamura! It wasn't pretty, and Naegi didn't stop blushing till nightfall.

Nevertheless, he had till after lunch to get a gift before Kamukura pays him a visit during break. That gives him a little over half an hour to do it, if he skips eating.  
Which Naegi will gladly do to continue his search!  
Although it's a bit difficult finding a gift for someone who could do anything.

Just then Naegi let out a small groan from hitting the floor, of course he walked into someone while contemplating. "Ah, sorry! I wasn't paying attention." Just his luck at work.  
"Naegi, you don't have to apologize," Kirigiri helped him up to his feet.  
He scratched his cheek slightly, "still."  
"Is something wrong?"  
Leave it up to the ultimate detective to read him like a book, he inwardly chuckled at that, "just thinking of what gift to give Kamukura."  
Kirigiri hummed, "you two are close."  
Naegi was almost confused, before he recalled that Kamukura wanted to remain private. With a sigh he replied, "I just don't know what to get him, any ideas?"  
Kirigiri seemed to be lost in thought herself. "What are his interests?"  
"Well, he kinda has every talent.."  
"Any preferences for them?"  
Naegi brought in a breath as he pondered, "he likes painting, making small models of things, and putting together bouquets." He was mostly unsure of the last one.  
"Something practical is always a safe bet," Kirigiri offered before walking off, "good luck!"

Actually, that was a good idea! Kamukura always avoided most things that seemed impractical.  
Now he could get something Kamukura would like without worry!

The fourth period had come to a close as break started for the next half hour, Naegi had hushed to his usual meeting spot. A bench outside by the fountain.  
Of course Kamukura arrived soon after, with a painting covered by a cloth. This was already making him nervous.  
"Na- Makoto, I made you something." Izuru offered the painting.  
Naegi was about to comment on the almost mention of his last name, but decided against it, instead accepting the painting and removing the covering.

It was a painting of a wisteria tree, it had two figures under it blocked out in black, the only colors being shades of purple and orange. It was beautiful, to say the least.

"Thank you," Naegi paused on the name, "Izu," he settled on a simple nickname.  
"Do you like it?" The other asked, head tilted to the side.  
"Like it? I love it."  
Kamukura nodded, sitting down next to Naegi, "you have something on your mind."  
Naegi isn't even surprised anymore, "yeah, I got you something too."  
There was only a hum from Kamukura in response.  
Naegi pulled out a pink hair clip from his pocket, gently using it to pin some of Kamukura's hair back, "what do you think?"

It was one of those rare smile moments, "I love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but it's most likely gonna be another Hope's Peak related one.  
> Also i might add more chapters, we will see!


End file.
